


Of Murderers And Runaways

by GECKOTAYLOR



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Death, Death Threats, Gay, Gore, Help, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Running Away, Two Endings, and loves brian, gay death!, is brian okay?????????/, like Bonnie and Clyde, please help me, roger is a murder, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GECKOTAYLOR/pseuds/GECKOTAYLOR
Summary: Where Roger and Brian are best friends but because of unfortunate events they end up hiding a body and running away from the police.





	Of Murderers And Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> before this starts, i have to clarify some things! i don't mean to disrespect Queen or it's members at all, this is all just fiction! also, in this fic i don't have the intention to tell who is roger's bf so, you can imagine that. i suppose you have already guessed it by the tags but this story contains murder and roger being a bitch.  
> my first language it's not english so don't be afraid to correct any mistakes if you see one, ty<3

The young astrophysics student sighed when he noticed he had lost his friend, again, in that bar. He wouldn’t be surprised if Freddie was attempting to flirt with someone, or asking random men how long their cock is, after all this was an atmosphere he adored but one that the young man hated too. It seems that gay bars weren’t really his thing.  
  
“Hey.” someone sat beside him, giving a smile.  
A man with long blond hair had approached him, and it seems that he wanted to start a conversation.

“I’m not gay, i’m just here to take care of my friend.” said Brian quickly, making sure the person knew he didn’t have any other intention than to prevent Freddie from getting too drunk.

The man, who had a cigarette and a glass of beer in the same hand, laughed out loud, keeping strong eye contact with Brian as he spoke.

“I just wanted to say hello, you don’t usually encounter a man with a hair like that in places like this.” he talked in a sweet tone that came naturally with his high voice.  
Brian touched his hair a bit and, ashamed, turned his head to the other side so he couldn’t see his face coming red from embarrassment . The man approached him more, invading his personal space.

''I’m Roger” Roger said, taking a sip from his glass.

That’s where it all begun.  
  
Months passed by, and Brian could not be more grateful about his friendship with Roger. He was kind of an annoying guy, but that was just his personality and it was fun hanging out with him. He discovered he shares a lot of interests with him, like music, they both loved music and have been doing it since they were kids. In one hand, Roger knew how to play a handful of instruments, beside his dear drums (which matched with his explosive personality), but on the other hand, Brian only knew how to play the guitar. They really had fun playing together.  
  
That night was very cold, Brian was sitting at his desk, trying to stay warm while studying for his finals. It was almost 2 AM and he hasn’t had a good sleep since last week, but he knew it was all going to be worth it when his exams were over. He felt like his brain was shutting down, all this information he couldn’t memorize, the cold and his lack of sleep were killing him. He thought a good cup of coffee would help him, so he got up and went to the kitchen, trying to ignore the impulse to jump straight to his comfy bed and sleep for the next two days.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Brian felt a shiver down his body. It was almost 2 AM, it was a really cold night and usually the streets are empty at those hours, who could be disturbing his 'perfect' evening?  
“It’s Roger, open the door.” the voice of his dear friend alarmed him. He sounded calm, but if he was there at 2 AM something must have happened.  
  
He left the cup on the table and ran to the door, opening it quickly. The view he had knocked the wind out of his chest.  
Yes, Roger was there, but he didn’t expect him to be covered in blood.

“Roger what happened?!” the taller man exclaimed as he placed his hands on Roger shoulders “Are you hurt?! Did somebody do something to you?!”

Roger remained in silent, he kept eye contact with Brian like he did the first time they met. He noticed that those blue big eyes of his lacked their usual shine and instantly knew this was worse than he thought.  
  
“I think i killed my boyfriend.”

Roger took a sip of the cup of coffee Brian was drinking before, he was sitting in the kitchen while the other man was having a crisis in front of him.

‘’I have decided,’’ the boy covered in blood talked first ‘’that i don’t want to be with him anymore. So i sliced his throat.’’ he said that in his usual calm tone, something that terrified Brian. ‘’I want to be with another person.’’

Brian was shaking, he wanted to run to the phone and call the police, but it’s not that easy when you have an actual murder in front of you. He opened his mouth to talk, but simply couldn’t. He had so many questions in his mind and he was so scared he couldn’t even think straight.

‘’I want to be with you’’ Roger left the cup on the table and gave him a sweet smile. He got up and Brian took a few steps back, but the blond boy fell upon him and hugged him without a word.

The taller man was terrified, he have watched a lot of police and murderers documentaries and he knew if he didn’t do what Roger wanted he was going to kill him.

‘’Since the first day i met you i can’t get you out of my mind, and he was an obstacle’’ he buried his face on the others chest ‘’I think i love you’’.

Brian was full of fear, the smaller man was accidentally making his clothes be covered in blood too, so he quickly moved away.

‘’You should take a shower, Rog, i’ll lend you my clothes’’ he said trying to stay calm but at the same time failing to stop the shaking in his voice.

Roger nodded and left the kitchen to go to the bathroom with a smile. He was really happy, now he could have a life with Brian and no one was in the way.

‘’Brian, i don’t think your clothes fit me that much’’ he appeared out of nowhere, with already the older man clothes that, in fact, didn’t fit him. He had black jeans that were almost falling from his waist and a big white sweater that was a present Freddie gave him.

‘’Roger…’’ said Brian ‘’Did you get rid of the body?’’

He didn’t.

So there they were, in the apartment Roger shared with his now ex-boyfriend. It seems that he killed him in the living room on the couch and then dragged the body to the bathtub because the floor was covered in blood too.

‘’He’s in there, i was too lazy to get rid of him so i thought i could leave him there.’’ said Roger, pointing at the bathroom while he was sitting on the same couch he commited his crime.

Brian opened the bathroom door, slowly, and there he was. The usual white color of a normal bathroom was now red and a dead body was in the bathtub, but nothing out of the ordinary, right?

His eyes immediately got watery and he gagged a few times, trying not to vomit he covered his mouth and avoided looking at the bathtub. His quiet night has turned into a crime scene in less than one hour.

Brian went to the living room again, wiped away a few tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes and put his both of his hands on his waist.

‘’We’ll gonna need a plastic bag and your car’’ Brian sighed “you grab him by the shoulders and i’ll grab him by the legs”

And this is how you get away with murder, just put the body in a bag with lots of rocks and throw it in the nearest lake. Simple, right? Brian didn’t think so. He was sitting by the lake, covering his face with his hands and his friend, Roger, was beside him with a neutral expression looking at the water.

He felt like an idiot. Roger didn’t get rid of anything. He could have called the police and he would be free, and now his life has been ruined and he is gonna be charged for cooperating with a murder. Great.

“This isn’t that bad, Bri” he said resting his head on his now ‘lover’ shoulder “we can be together now”

Brian felt a shiver down his spine and now his tears won’t stop falling from his eyes, he looked at Roger who had the most dreamy smile he had ever seen.

“We are gonna finish university together, find a job, live together, we can make great things together” talked the youngest with hope in his voice “our future is bright, Brian”

Brian refused to be brainwashed by those sweet words that handsome face was saying, he keep reminding himself he killed a person and went straight to his house.

Soon, they were on his house again and went to bed together. Roger cuddled with him, but Brian couldn’t sleep that night. He was alert all time, the other could take a knife and stab him fifty times while he was sleeping at any moment.

He had so many questions, why would he do this? how sick you have to be to take a life and be this calm about it? is Roger going to do the same when he gets tired of him? But at the end, he knows those question will never be answered and if he wants to be alive and free again, he’ll had to dig deep into Roger’s mind and betray him when he less expect it.

Next morning they had breakfast together, Roger acted like nothing happened and continued to be the annoying brat he always was, but this made Brian question if that was the real Roger or only a character so no one could suspect he’ll do such a thing. He overanalyzed every one of his movements now

He decided to turn on the TV to distract himself, even if his now ‘boyfriend’ was still there.

“Shit” he said out loud when the first thing that appeared on the television was an image of the police around a lake taking out a body.

“They found him!” exclaimed Roger, actually surprised “i knew we had to put more rocks, dummy”

“Roger this is not a fucking joke, we could go to jail” he was already stressing out.

“Well, i was gonna escape with you anyway”

Brian looked at him with a concerned look “we can’t just simply disappear like that Roger! When they recognize the body you’re gonna be the principal suspect and when they find out that me, your best friend, is missing i’m gonna be a suspect too!”

“Boyfriend” corrected Roger “also, you could have avoided all of this”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you were gonna call the police, so i wanted to be with you one last time” he rested his chin on his hand “but it seems you wanted to be with me more than i wanted you” he said in almost a mocking tone. Lying is something that Roger did often.

“Roger i’m done” his voice was shaking, he got up the table and walked to the phone.

“If you touch that phone maybe he’s not going to be the only person thrown into the lake at 2 AM”

The taller man was terrified, he stopped walking and got back to his seat. Roger laughed at him, thinking how vulnerable and unstable was his partner at the moment.

“We are gonna go on a long holiday, Bri.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really weird i dedicate this chapter to my more weird friends c and ch ily my bad bitches


End file.
